Lenny Osborne
Name: '''Lenny Osborne '''Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Sports (especially football), the Military, jogging with weights Appearance: Lenny is quite a bulky individual, standing 6-foot-flat, and weighing 166. There are several scars on his lower body, reminders of rough play all throughout his 17 years of life. His face is home to a prominent forehead, large, uncared-for eyebrows, bright green eyes that are constantly wide open, a long, straight nose, and a wide mouth connected to a far-reaching jaw. Inside his mouth are an incomplete set of yellowish teeth; it lacks the upper right canine and the lower left molar, also souvenirs from taxing sport. His chin is noticeably jutting, and has a bit of scruff on it. On the top of his head rests a mass of dirty blond hair. On the day of his recruitment, he was wearing a white Minutemen jersey with red trim, with a 14 at the front, a pair of bright crimson sweatpants, two red sneakers with blue trim, and a deep red baseball cap. Biography: Lenny was born to the upper-middle class couple of Annie and Perry Osborne in the city of Milwaukee, with no complications whatsoever. He would be the first of 5 kids, with two little brothers (Rupert and Joseph), and two younger sisters (Natalie and Emily). Lenny is 1st at 17, Natalie is 2nd at 15, Emily is 3rd at 12, Rupert is 4th at 9, and Joseph is 5th at 5. He has lived in Milwaukee for his whole life, and his family’s economic standing has remained more or less the same. He was a very spry and enthusiastic young lad, throwing himself at new things with gusto, and his eager nature has been subdued only slightly to this day. Ever since his youth, Lenny loved to play sports; in particular, football, mostly because football games were the only times he could tackle somebody to the ground without being reprimanded for it. Most of the time, he played with kids he knew from school, but sometimes he played with cousins at family reunions. Several childhood accidents resulted in him crying like the toddler he was, even with protective equipment, but he’d always get back to his feet and back on the field after short-to-lengthy recoveries. His mother was, naturally, concerned for his health, but his father let him go, citing the old adage “Boys will be boys”. Nevertheless, his mom made him wear pads and helmets, which cut down on the severity of his injuries. All the time spent in the hospital and on the field and his obvious preference for physical activity resulted in him doing mediocre work in school, getting mostly Cs, with the occasional B and D sprinkled about. The only exception was, naturally, PE, in which he got straight As and thoroughly enjoyed doing so. Lenny’s maternal grandfather has been as powerful of a driving force as sports in his life. Each time Chester would come over, he’d tell his family about a different time where he forced “those damn Japs” to swallow their own bayonets, or a distinct occasion where he punched a Communist so hard that Marx himself lost a tooth. Just about everybody at the reunions laughed at Chester Peck, whose memory had failed him in his golden years, but they also respected him too, for there was, in fact, a very distinct scar on his cheek that came from a Japanese bayonet. Lenny, in particular, was inspired by his grandpa’s stories, over-the-top as they were, and they are one of the reasons he aspires to be the greatest soldier he can be when it’s his turn to serve. Another reason is his father’s own distinguished status; Major Perry Osborne left the army with a Silver Star after holding a densely-wooded chokepoint for a week with his subordinates, with low rations, a sparse supply of ammo and hordes of enemies marching on his unit’s position. Lenny’s father is more subdued about his former service, and tends to get frustrated when people bring it up, as he feels more attention to be given to his former brothers-in-arms, but the greatness of his actions never fails to amaze Lenny, who wants to be similarly valorous later on in life. Due to details he mentioned in his own stories, Lenny now runs around town on weekends carrying as much as he possibly can, so he can move more quickly in service. He was very reluctant about it at first, and would frequently rest in earlier tries, but as he persisted, Lenny became quicker and required less rest in his jogs. Going to high school, Lenny made the obvious choice of joining Patriot High’s football team, the Minutemen. Most of the time, he serves as an offensive lineman, and he’s surprisingly fast for a person of his size. He’s proven to be useful on numerous occasions, running past or over opponents to get the guy holding the ball, and his efforts have stolen many a point from opposing teams. He’s well-liked among his teammates and male classmates, though his abundant energy has grated on their nerves from time to time. His female classmates, however, are annoyed by his condescension, for he believes that females are less physically capable than males, thanks to remarks made by his father and grandfathers. This prejudiced way of thinking has also strained his relationship with his sisters, as both of them want to stay in service, even after their tours are done. Emily wants to be a spy, hiding amongst the USA’s enemies, as she thinks knowing the enemy's strengths and weaknesses is the most important part of war. Natalie, on the other hand, has taken many martial arts classes, and feels that she'll be wasting her knowledge if she doesn't use them as much as possible. Despite their heated disagreement, Lenny, Emily, and Natalie still get on well when they’re not talking about service. As for Lenny’s brothers, they’ve shown little enthusiasm about being drafted. Rupert wants to sell jewelry, for he believes girls love jewelry and knows that he loves girls, and Joseph has shown a fervent interest in animals, and has sworn to become a veterinarian, despite the fact that he can’t even properly pronounce his profession of choice. Lenny is disappointed that they’re not as eager to follow in the footsteps of their father, but other than that, he’s got a healthy relationship with the two of them. Speaking of, Lenny has a fine relationship with his mother and father. Perry is quite pleased with most of the choices Lenny’s made in life, though he really wishes he’d be less of a dunderhead, and Annie constantly dotes on Lenny, which embarrasses him greatly at times. He still doesn’t do very well in school, aside from PE, in which he still gets constant As. After-school tutors have lowered the frequency of his Ds and heightened the frequency of his Bs, but his lack of commitment prevents them from doing any more. Advantages:'Lenny is strong, fast, and has energy to spare. When he really wants something, he’s hard to stop, and will go to any length to satisfy himself. '''Disadvantages:'Lenny is a simpleton, having little practical knowledge of many things. He is impulsive, and his hair-trigger reactions will most likely end up shoving him into an unfavorable position. His misogyny has grated and will grate on the nerves of his female classmates. '''Designated Number: Male Student #13 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Pool Cue '''Conclusion: The furthest M13 is liable to get is in the scenario where someone more astute picks him up as a bodyguard. Unfortunately, some soldiers are suited to following orders, and the Program is unwelcoming to grunts. The above biography is as written by Sideliner. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Alexander Bonham Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: Pool Cue (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Alexander Bonham, Chris Brooks Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lenny, in chronological order. Sandbox *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Morning Program V2 *Wash Away *Vagabond Code *A Swamp Without Moisture *100.9° *Second Verse, Same As The First *On Your Toes *Vomit on the Bedsheets Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lenny Osborne. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program